


Sabotage

by Useless_girl



Category: KoRn, Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Friendship, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Slash, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8187631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl
Summary: Just practicing at the rehearsal while covering Beastie Boys' "Sabotage"... and of course it turns into something else...





	

**Note:** We heard someone was kinda disappointed that Jonathan Davis didn’t get the chance to get all up in Corey’s business in “[Come See My Cage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7875286)”… so then this happened, lol.

 **Note 2:** The title comes from [“Sabotage”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ttdZjL5NWCc) by Korn (feat. Slipknot).

 **Disclaimer:** This is a product of our imagination and was written only for entertainment and fun. We don’t profit from this fanfiction and we mean no harm or disrespect against any real person, culture or custom that might appear in the story.

 **Fandom/characters/rating/category:** Slipknot, Korn, Corey Taylor/Jim Root/Jonathan Davis, Brian “Head” Welch, R, slash, M/M, light BDSM, light D/s relationship, established relationship, friendship, smut, threesome.

   
Full-sized picture [HERE](http://orig02.deviantart.net/c9ae/f/2016/276/f/3/sabotage_by_useless_girl-dajqln3.jpg)  


**Sabotage  
** _By S.M.A. & Useless-girl_

Another fun project in the always working life of Corey Motherfucking Taylor. And this time he managed to drag Jim Fucking Root and the others into it too. Life is good!

The new project is with their close friends, the members of Korn. The idea was Jonathan's to cover the cult classic from the Beastie Boys, and now Corey, Jim, Jon and Brian were working on the guitar parts.

As the day was going by, the jokes started to come more than the riffs, though...

Which wasn't really a surprise since they were all blessed with excellent humor and work usually went better when the mood was lighter. Or at least that's what Jim thought as he was giggling on Brian mimicking his "playing in his own party" kind of guitar playing. It was true though, many had noticed and mentioned it before how Jim could get lost in his own world on stage while playing, mostly closing out everything and everyone else.

"But at least I try to remind myself to move around and look at the audience. Sometimes," he wiped a tear out of his eye from all the laughing.

"Sometimes," Corey added and couldn't help his almost hysterical laughter as his own tears rolled down his cheek while leaning onto Jonathan's taller body. The other singer was coughing from the two guitarists’ jokes as well.

Noticing the somewhat dreamy way Jim looked at the small singer, Jon had to add "and what's up with you two? Heard some rumors around the festivals again."

"Yeah we’re always among those they talk about being a couple. Ever since we got together," Corey replied dropping down on the couch, winking at Jim naughtily.

Jim kinda pouted at Corey but that quickly softened into said dreamy expression. He couldn't help it, Corey had gotten under his skin in more than one way. It was high time for that anyways after all those years... Smiling a bit under his mustache Jim also felt his cheeks warming up from that naughty wink and what Corey just revealed to their friends. It wasn't a secret though that they've been dancing around each other and were on and off lovers for decades. But a lot of things have changed lately and now they were together, indeed.

"True," Jim shrugged, glimpsing at the still grinning Jonathan and Brian then he looked down at his hands, playing a short part from Sabotage. "Guess we can thank a lot to those stories, huh?" he chuckled shortly, returning Corey's gaze. Damn, it always moved something in the tall man when he looked at that little grinning shit he loved dearly.

"Sure we can," Corey said strangely slow and dazed from Jim's ever-changing hazel eyes piercing into his own. Sighing low he swallowed and returned to reality turning to Davis again who sat next to him. "The fans even write porn stories with us. In one you guys are in too," he added laughing.

"No shit!" Brian stared at Corey shaking his head.

"Oh how cool!" Jon grinned, nudging Corey's side. "Do I get to fuck you in that?"

"No. Sorry man. You're the other prison gang's leader and only Jim fucks me there," Cor laughed.

"Burn!" Brian laughed on Jonathan's kinda disappointed expression.

"That's so disappointing," the long-haired singer sighed with an overly bitter expression, which made all of them chuckle again.

"Well, he only needs his big ass biker daddy in it and by the way, thanks for nearly letting me die in there!" Jim flipped the bird at the confused Jon, grinning from ear to ear. "After that you'd have to ask very nicely to be able to fuck Corey," he winked at his love playfully.

"Oh yeah. Ask nicely," Corey crooned, leaning against Jon while getting into his infamous greedy whore mode. That was not just a joke, but only the inner circle of musicians knew such things about each other.

The other singer turned serious and deep red, biting his lip as he smiled shyly at Corey then looked up at Jim. "Please?" he said giggling a bit embarrassed.

"Okay guys. Peace out and have fun. Gonna go to catch up with the drummers too," Brian added with a chuckle, clearly knowing where things will head from there soon. It didn't bother him that much, even with his faith that helped him get back on the path of sobriety and stay there relatively sane and whole. He always stated his support for the LGBT community, but not wanted to hold the candle for these three. "Later on! Peace out," he shortly hugged all of them and with a reassuring smile to his singer he left them to themselves and that topic.

The grin and look that Jim sent to the two sitting musicians over Brian's head – while hugging  Brian back and saying goodbye – turned into something more... darker and predatory. Corey already knew that look well.

"Thanks, man. Peace out," Jim said kinda absentmindedly as Brian left the room. After a long look at Jon, Jim saw that under the blushing and giggling he did want to do... things to Corey. Like back in their more drinking and fucked up days. Jim had memories of the three of them fooling around a few times back then.

The tall guitarist didn't even have to ask Corey if he wanted it. It was obvious from the way he was practically plastered against the other singer. Jim had to smirk from that as he took off his guitar and put it on its stand, letting the silence stretch a tiny bit longer. "Okay," he simply said and waved towards the other two with one big hand as if signaling to start it while he went to the door and locked it from the inside.

"Ohhhh we got allowed some fun, Jon," Corey whispered almost into the long haired man's ear as he moved his body even closer. Yeah they had history together about more than one drunken night getting hot and bothered at some dressing room. Even with Jim watching, like he intended right now, folding his long arms before his chest and looking expectantly at them too. After a short shy giggle Jon leaned closer, his eyes glued to the aroused, almost glowing blue eyes as he kissed Corey slow and testing. Doing this sober after all those years was new ground…

The sight was hot. No doubt about that. It made things stir in Jim's jeans, but he chose to observe for now. He could join the party a bit later. First he wanted to watch them play. He could practically feel his lover's excitement while he was kissed. And slowly Jon was getting into it more too as he relaxed and let his instincts lead him.

Soon the long-haired singer was kissing Corey for real. Deep with passion, their tongues battling as small sounds were leaving them both. Then Jon's hand slid up on Corey's thigh to cup his quickly growing bulge.

Moaning into the kiss Corey put his hand on Jon's over his bulging jeans and moved it to make that exploring hand rub him, even parted his thighs and led that hand between them, growling on a shaky voice from the way his balls got groped.

"Come closer," he whispered onto Davis' lips to encourage him. Pulling the long black hair aside, he nibbled and kissed along the long neck while he kept massaging his groin with the other's hand.

"You come closer," he chuckled a bit out of breath while rubbing Corey through those damn jeans, teasing them both just as much as the kisses placed on Jon's neck did. "And take that damn tee off," Jon urged the redhead, letting the bulge go just to place his hand on his own groin. His dark eyes were still glued to the other aroused man while his legs fell more open too. He patted his thigh where he wanted Corey. It was expectant and urging.

Pulling back and glimpsing at Jim still looking over them strict and with eyes like a hungry wolf, Corey got rid of his Spider Man tee and stole a quick heated kiss from Jonathan. "Anything you want…" he moaned already sinking deep into their game. Popping his jeans’ button open he straddled the taller singer obediently and started to drag his tee off also in a hurry to touch their friend's hairy chest.

Said singer wasn't protesting against any of that either. He lifted his tattooed arms and let Corey take off his black tee. Jon's hands nearly immediately went to stroke and grab Corey's back then as he pulled him closer by that to ask for another kiss, his fingers traced the wide hips, moving to the small ass under the loosened jeans. Fuck, his friend was still as hot as he remembered.  
  
That was a thought the observing guitarist couldn't argue with either. He was Corey's number one fan, so no wonder. His fingers were starting to lightly dig into his arms as Jim was trying to stay relatively still. It wasn't his time yet.

Of course the little whore pushed his small butt against those hands grabbing them. Corey was now moaning loud. Fingers lost in Jon's long hair and sucking his tongue eagerly as their kiss got more heated. For some reason that hairy torso always made him cross the line of their friendship. And once again it made him make out wild with Jon, hands roaming on each other, panting for air between the rougher and rougher kisses. He kept feeling Jim's eyes burning his back and putting up a show for his lover made the small man even more aroused and needy. 

Jon got his head spinning from all the sounds that escaped that hungry little shit on his lap. He had to pull back a little and drink in the sight of the tattooed chest and Jim watching in the back. Those perking nipples on the little boobs were something he couldn't resist. And why should he? Pushing Corey back a bit he leaned down to suck the buds hard. Missing the big rings the redhead once had there.

But that wasn't the only thing he did to Corey. Who said that men couldn't multitask? While sucking and biting the hard little buds, he paused for a moment to spit in his palm and reach under Corey's pants. It took only a few seconds to grab and free him. He was just as long and slightly curved as Jon remembered.

The temperature in the room jumped up some more in Jim's opinion as he kept watching the two singers. It was pure (self)torture because his jeans were fucking uncomfortable by then and a part of him wanted to join the boys, but the other wanted to enjoy the hot scene and the additional show Corey was putting on for him. Jim knew how slutty he could get when he really got into it – and he couldn't wait.

"Fucking Christ…" Corey gasped throwing his head back from Jonathan's hand gripping his very ready hardness. Holding onto the shoulders, he tried to slide his length into the palm more. Moaning louder. Maybe a bit inviting too for Jim… As Jon moved to suck and bite on his other nipple, his body started to shiver with delight. The torn nipples got more sensitive since he’d lost the rings in an accident and from such action Jon was treating him with, Corey could get to the brink of an orgasm. "If you don't stop it, I won't be this obeying for long…" he warned his torturer, sounding breathless.

Jon sucked that nipple hard once more then let it free with a wet popping sound to lean against the back of the couch grinning wide, his hand lazily working Corey's hard dick. "Oh we wouldn't want that, would we?" he chuckled low and dirty at the man on his lap then his eyes met Jim's for a sec, who just nodded in agreement and finally unfolded his arms to slowly walk over to them.

Stopping next to them, the tall man slid his long fingers into the curls at Corey's nape, because they both loved that then turned his lover's head so he could rub his cheek and mouth against the hard length of Jim’s trapped cock.

With closed eyes and moaning pleased, Corey nipped at the trapped shaft with his swollen lips. Rubbing that long throbbing meat he knew so well with much enthusiasm, like a nuzzling cat to his stubbly cheek. "Pull my hair…" he breathed opening his lust-filled eyes to look up at Jim. They were a pair used to each other and each other's needs well. This threesome was something out of his hidden dirty dreams and he wanted to live it out to the fullest. Being a bitch for both of them.

The smile that appeared on Jim's face surrounded by his mustache and beard was even darker and dirtier than the previous one as his fingers turned into a tight fist in the soft hair to tug on it hard enough to make Corey's thick throat strain out as if offering it to Jon. Who got the non-verbal message and licked and nipped along it while Jim leaned down and licked into his lover's slightly open mouth. His tongue thrust inside possessively and kissed the shit out of Corey, leaving him kinda breathless.

"So damn hot," Jon moaned softly near Corey's ear, watching as Jim straightened up and finally popped the button on his jeans to somewhat ease the pressure on his cock. Still, his attention was on the redhead.

"Come on," Jim tugged on Corey's hair again. "Suck Jon. He deserves it, don't you think?" he raised a brow and lightly pushed Corey's head forward as he let the curls go.

"Yeah... He always deserves it… And I want to," Corey said sliding off Jon's lap onto the floor between his legs and kissed his way down the dark hair-covered stomach. Opening his pants in a hurry he pulled out the hard meat, waiting for him impatient, and gave the swollen head a passionate kiss, licking the sweet droplets from it before sucking on it. Raising his eyes at the cursing singer, he gave Jon his most bitchy stare as he wrapped his pink lips around the hard cock and sucked it into his mouth, making a grumbling sound to vibrate along the length. And also to make Jon grab his hair and moan loud.

"That's it..." Jim chuckled, watching his lover fondly as he was getting more and more into their game and clearly the other singer was enjoying it immensely too. Who wouldn't when Corey Fucking Taylor was sucking on them with such enthusiasm? That little bitch.

With that thought and giggling lightly, Jim knelt down on the carpet more or less behind the small man and reached around him to fully open his jeans and pull it off the round hips and thick thighs he adored so fucking much. He tried to take the rest of Corey's clothes off as carefully as possible not to interrupt the nice sucking session going on between the singers. Once he was done, Jim paused for a long moment, admiring the view of both that and Corey's pale ass. They both made him hungrier and the next moment his big hands pulled the ass cheeks apart and he licked along Corey's crack.

It made the kneeling man hiss and tremble with his mouth full. Jon was holding his hair and guiding his head in a slow pace, pushing more and more deep down that warm wet throat on his pulsing erection. His dark eyes watching Jim. This was getting better than any other time before when they were drunk and clumsily and quickly fucked after some festival both their bands had preformed at. It was something dirtier and deeper and he hoped it was not a one-time-only thing…

Pulling harder on the strawberry blond curls in his hand to urge Corey to suck harder, Jon started to push up to make him swallow his whole dick. "I want to see you fuck him first, Jim. I always wanted to see you two like that…"

The guitarist let his beard brush against the sensitive wet skin of his pair as he lifted his head a bit to smile at Jon. "I think we have no objections about that, do we?" he asked, slapping Corey's ass hard to draw a guttural moan from him and make him swallow all of the other man's cock again. "See? We can take that as an agreement," he giggled a bit then dived back down to start rimming him in earnest.

Those damn sounds Corey was making always did the trick for the guitarist and soon as his tongue was licking his lover open, his hand opened and pushed his own pants down to smear the pre-cum down his long and throbbing erection. Spitting on his fingers he steadily pushed two immediately all the way in. "Come on, take them nicely..." he murmured under his mustache, watching them slide deeper and deeper.

Glimpsing up at Jon, Jim winked from behind Corey as he began fingering him. He himself was getting impatient to fulfill their friend's wish and to finally bury himself into the beloved man in front of him. He was so fucking tiny that one of his hands could nearly cover that "non-existent" ass that was getting so ready for him. He worked more spit into him with three fingers then after slicking himself up a bit, he started pushing in with a long low groan.

And of course Corey pushed back against the well-known and beloved feeling as Jim entered him. Slow and careful. Good old Jim always being careful. God damn him... The small man started to lose his mind and pulled back from Jon's cock, coughing and gasping for air. Just to be guided back down again of course. He wasn’t complaining, though... With all the attention he was getting, he worked himself up very much to start to lose his mind and to start releasing small whimpering moans as Jim reached deeper inside him and the hard meat brushed over his most sensitive parts.

Satisfied with the singer's reaction, Jim kept up the tortuously slow moves as his lust-filled gaze met their friend's. "Hear it? He's already whining for more. Make him choke on your cock a few times while I fuck him. He loves that," he grinned, talking as if Corey wasn't even there.  
  
"Sounds like a plan, man..." Jonathan answered a bit out of breath, his hold tightening in the messed up hair to keep him in place.

And with that Jim fully pulled out just to wait a heartbeat or two then rammed all the way back in, his big hands steadying Corey by his waist. His hold was surely going to bruise the next day to both their pleasure. The two musicians were practically immobilizing the singer, making him take everything they were giving him.

Jim made sure to keep his pace rough and deep, letting Jon admire the view as Jim's hips were slamming against the small ass with loud slaps, the guitarist's head thrown back to moan from the hot tightness around him.

Corey could only growl around the leaking shaft which only resulted in rougher tugging on his hair by Jonathan, who started to go insane from the visuals and the way the groans in the other singer's throat were resonating around Jon’s dick.

The pressure at the base of his spine was growing unbearable as Jim kept hitting his pleasure spots inside and the lack of oxygen pushed the small man into a blissful euphoria. Taking everything he was getting from the two other men willingly.

Still, no matter how good it felt fucking his lover, Jim was keeping an eye on Corey's state. By then he knew well the reactions of that fucking small body and he didn't want to go too far before it was time. First he wanted to give Jonathan what he was craving for. So after a few more hard thrusts that pushed Corey right to the edge, Jim slid all the way out from the loosened hole and he leaned down to give it a smacking kiss before getting up to move towards the couch.

"Come on, let's switch places," he said replacing Jon's hand in Corey's hair with his own so he could pull him off the other singer's rock-hard cock. "I warmed up his tight hole for ya," he chuckled dirtily, holding the slightly panting man's head in place while Davis got off the couch.  
  
Jim waited until the long-haired man got into position and nodded to Jon to go for it, his hold on Corey's hair never easing up.

"Dammit man, you two are always something else," Davis giggled panting a bit as he kneeled behind the other singer. His hands grabbed the tiny ass with adoration, and some kind of animalistic hunger clouded his dark eyes as he pulled the cheeks apart and aimed his spit-slicked cock in the right angle, pushing all the way inside at once. Halting as he bottomed out while Corey pushed back with a low whine, he was starting to get around from the thick haze Jim's fucking sent him into and started to miss the friction.

"Come on, sexy lips," he heard Jim's dirty voice and his head was guided to the guitarist’s cock pushing down into his hot mouth as Jon sped up his pace.

"Fuck..." Jim added after a few hard sucking from his lover. His big hand was still in Corey's hair to be able to guide him however he wanted and for a long moment he pulled those fucking amazing – now red – lips off his dick to lean forward and close to his lover's face. "Open up that big mouth of yours!" he grunted and when Corey did, Jim let some collected spit drop on the slightly pushed out tongue. "Swallow it!"

"Holy shit..." That was Jon, mesmerized by what was going on, not to mention how hot and tight the smaller singer felt around his leaking cock. He was going to blow his load very fucking soon, he could feel it.

The dirty chuckle that came from Jim was dark as hell as he watched Corey do as he was told, moaning with a hazy look in his eyes. "Good boy," he murmured, scratching the needy man's nape then he fed his long cock to him again, pushing faster and deeper to fuck that amazing mouth and throat as if there was no tomorrow.

Oh fuck yeah... He was a good fucking boy... And got plenty from what he deserved... Corey's blissed out brain could make only that much sense of it all. Jimmy loved him and he’d been kinda missing the frantic way Davis could fuck him like a rabid rabbit. His body was slipping into that state fast once again... 

But the best was Jim, of course… As the otherwise shy guitarist got all dominant and shit with him, the feel of the big hand on his nape and the other using his hair like a leash to guide his moves… That long dick oozing pre-cum down his throat as he swallowed it deep. Jim always made him feel worthy to be used… He kept up the swallowing movements with the cock buried in his throat to massage the shaft till he choked and coughed it up. The contraction made his brain clear up somewhat to prolong his pleasures, and it made Jim get closer each time he forced his gagging reflex back. To be honest, Jon got his fair share of those waves when the small immobilized man's insides pulled him in with the small cramps. And judging by the growing wet patch on the carpet under Corey, he didn't need much to lose it all either.

"Oh god, yes... Just like that!" Jim groaned loud as Corey choked on him again during deep-throating him. Then glimpsing up at Jon he smirked from the dying sounds the other singer was making.

"Gonna fill him up..." Davis warned, which made Jim chuckle hoarsely.

"Yeah... do it. He loves that a lot," he added then watched as the long-haired man gave his lover a few more rough thrusts then he was right there moaning, pressing his eyes shut, fingers digging into Corey's skin, his pulsing cock filling the little whore up with each uncontrolled push as he was riding out his orgasm.

The deeper, rougher thrusts Jon was breeding him with hit Corey right where he wanted. Just as Davis was about to calm down from his orgasmic high and Jim dragged him down for another round of feeding him with his raw meat, the kneeling singer lost his control and muffled by the leaking cock, he whined and groaned as his body trembled and a powerful orgasm washed over him, dragging out Jon's to an even longer one. Knees and arms giving out under him, his body kept cramping over and over in ecstasy.

Jim actually had to pull his cock out of Corey's mouth so that he wouldn't choke on it while completely losing it, convulsing on his hands and knees and milking the cursing singer's cock during the orgasm. Damn, he was fucking hot losing it like this. Jim wanted to fuck the living shit out of him until he was begging for mercy, but he could do that later when there was only the two of them. Now he wanted to get off. Seeing his love like this was nearly enough for that, but somehow he found one last strand of self-control and he was hanging onto it for dear life until Corey was coming less frantically.

"Shit..." Jon said, keeping the kneeling man more or less upward, still pushing into Corey but slower now as his cock was starting to get sensitive then he looked at the other two.

"He's something else, isn't he?" Jim asked with pride and love and adoration in his raspy voice as he slid his thumb to the panting lips and pressed down on the swollen bottom one to open up his lover's amazing mouth a bit more. His other hand kept working on his long shaft. "Come closer, our little bitch," he coaxed Corey and patted the tip of his dick against his lips and tongue a few times before starting to jerk himself faster, cock aimed at the singer's flushed and sweaty face. "Make me mess your face up! I know you want that," Jim grunted.

Those magic words like 'bitch' somehow came through Corey's fried out brain and he opened his burning blue eyes at Jim. Pushing his tongue out, he flicked it at the leaking tip half-pressed against his lips. With some strength he lifted his arms and supported his body on Jim's long thighs before him, his still shaking hands griping the fair skin. Nails digging and cutting into it as a few times he sucked the swollen head of the jerking shaft hard and short. Jim didn't need much more to start shooting his seed in thick jets onto his lips and face.

Jim would've lied if he said seeing and feeling Corey shaking and so out of it didn't push him to the brink. But what really did it to him was the way those nails dug into his thighs and his tip was sucked by his love. Then all he could do was aim his cum to land on the hungry lips and glistening face while he was moaning his head off during his intense release.

Once he squeezed his last drop out too, he looked down at the messed up face and he had to moan from the sight. "So fucking hot..." he mumbled more to himself and while his right was still holding Corey's head in place, the other slid onto the thick throat as he leaned down to slowly lick off his cum from the warm face, sharing some of it with Corey as he was kissing the shit out of him.

"Fuck, man... I could get hard again from just watching you two…" Jon moaned as he sat back onto his heels, panting for air, eyes glued to the scene as the lovers were making out moaning. Corey moved closer and the sexual kiss tuned into more of a deep passionate love-filled one with their arms coming around each other.

"Was I good boy?" the small man asked with a naughty grin after they were able to break apart.

Chuckling Jim helped Corey up from the floor just to pull him sideways onto his lap and hold him close, his expression just as adoring as the way he was brushing his fingers against his singer's sensitive skin, which he loved in him so much too. "I think we can agree with Jon that you were a fucking good boy… and so hot," he grinned from ear to ear and pecked the red lips with love.

"I agree," Jonathan smirked too as he was starting to get dressed. "It was also a productive practice. We should repeat it some time to make it better," he laughed zipping his pants up, his eyes still resting on the cuddling lovers.

Jim's eyes met with Corey's, knowing that they were thinking the same. "Oh we definitely should..."

"Oh yeah. Always was a fan, so my garage is always open for you too, Jon to come and... jam with us," Corey laughed hugging Jim's neck. He was smirking from the thought that for a while now they would keep meeting up at the festivals...

**The End**

_Happy birthday to Jim Fucking Root! <3_

 


End file.
